24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki 24 Poll Idea
Hey everyone! I recently had an idea, and that was to have a Wiki-wide open poll, on for example Best Action Scene or Saddest Moment. An example of what the poll should look like is available to look at in the Sandbox (many thanks to Blue Rook for his efforts). Another part of the idea was that it could be added to the Main Page, as it could be a nice little user-attracting addition to it. Obviously before we can implement this idea, we'd need approval from you guys, so your feedback would be muchly appreciated! Thanks! :) BillBuchanan24 02:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Sounds like a great idea to me! Where could it go on the main page? I was thinking that the QOTD could be moved to under the news, there would be a big gap under "On This Day" where it could go. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me! I hadn't really thought about the positioning of it so thanks! --BillBuchanan24 08:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : I'm down for it because I think it will engage visitors to stick around perhaps a little longer and figure out what we're about here. Just one caveat: if the polls are going to be about the show, and not Wiki 24, we need to make it clear somehow that yes, this is a fun unofficial little poll, but everything else here is about building an encyclopedia. If we're not careful about making this clear, people might think this is a fan forum or something. 09:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :: It should be noted that the type of poll I figured out how to implement here cannot be "closed" (unless of course a sysop deletes it). This can never be considered for anything other than a fun way to bring in visitors, meaning, we can't think about using these polls in lieu of consensus discussions and the like. :: As for the poll content, Saddest Moment sounds good to me, Bill! If we settle with that, I believe we should include Jack finding Teri/ Chappelle's death/ and Chloe seeing Edgar die. Other ideas as choices? 07:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::How about Edgar saying goodbye to his mum/ Jack telling Kim he flying the plane with the nuke/ End of Season 6/ Tony's death... any of those? -- BillBuchanan24 07:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Mason's death! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. We should pick about 5 from those selections. Bill asked on my Talk how many selections would be best, and 5 seems like the max to me. Any more and polls start to look cluttered. With regards to poll operations, how about a new poll every two months, and we hold an open forum about each new topic (perhaps right even in this thread). 04:12, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :My 5 Saddest Moments are... ::* Jack Finding Teri ::* Mason's Death ::* Chapelle's Death ::* Edgar's Death ::* Tony's Death :::-- BillBuchanan24 00:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should say "5 saddest deaths?" haha. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :So was this idea abandoned?--Gunman6 (talk) 22:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC)